


Light of Hidden Tragedies

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to use tags properly haha, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my science.</p><p>You make me believe in the atoms in your skin.</p><p>Now I believe in the chemistry in our kiss.</p><p>And now I believe in the molecules that make up love."</p><p>In which Luhan is suffering from depression and a boy comes to swoop him up and lift him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Hidden Tragedies

It was the coldness and frozen life of the terran in front of Luhan that made him long for summer’s sweet embrace.

 

It wasn’t that he particularly hated winter for any profound or deep meaning. It was just how the land around him seemed to change so suddenly into a place he was no longer familiar with. The trees he had grown to know down the block of his street changed and turned heavy with the weight of the ice. The rooftops shined brightly reflecting the dim sun’s rays on the white powdery surface.

 

Luhan suppose he disliked winter altogether because of two reasons: it made his life rather stiff with the coldness and it transformed constant variables in his life to inconsistent things.

 

It was when he got to his small town house he unlocked the door and shut it firmly before the offending slushy mess of snow could blow inside. He removed his jacket and shoes before heading into turn up the heat slightly higher. His hands were trembling and his skin pale.

 

Luhan hadn’t always been the way he was now. He had once been a fun and lively person. But the reality of the world had taken it’s toll on him. He was no longer the cheerful man he was but a bitter reminder of what was left behind. He had always been this way he suppose. He was a product of his environment-- another reason he despised the winter.

 

It when his doorbell rung when he was warming up some water for tea, he tilted his head slightly. Who could it be? His eyes glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten after six in the afternoon. He wasn’t sure who would be visiting him. He didn’t have friends and had no motivation to keep in contact with family much less tell them where he lived.

 

When he went to open the door, there was a man standing covered in white and all he could see was a happy smile underneath the snow.

 

“Hey! I’m the one who replied to your ad online for a roommate.”

 

And Luhan suppose that was how it all began.

 

* * *

just a little teaser and background~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad formatting. I hate posting work here and it doesn't look how I wrote it. However most of my work is reposted from AFF or LJ. So you can just find them properly written there. :]
> 
> \- Jun


End file.
